An Angel for a villain
by Maxximum123
Summary: A crossover between Maxximum Ride and Static shock
1. Chapter 1

i don't remember if this site has that copyright stuff but i don't own any of this stuff except for my own character and kittens.

**The meaning of the name Azalia is ** God Has Spared

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello my name is Azalia but my friends call me Az fer short. I'm 13 1/2 year's old and I have wings. Weird right. Well my wing span is 15 feet wide and there black but in the light they look dark red. I have long brown hair (more red but you get the idea) with blonde highlight's and dark green eye's my skin is a deathly pale you'll understand later. I was taken from my family when i was young so i really have no clue as to who they are. While growing up in the School I met my friends or the flock as most refer us to. From oldest to youngest it's Max, Fang, Iggy, Me, Nudge, The Gas man or Gazzy whatever suits your fancy, and then the youngest is Angel. We also have two kitten's and a dog well he's Angel's dog, Total, the weird thing is that he can speak and i'm not talkin bow wow i'm talkin human he can speak and we can understand. The kitten's we have are actually mine but i don't mind sharing them, there both tom cat's. The bigger one is Ive's he's pure black with yellow gold eye's and a tint of green rounds his pupil and the edge's of his eye's it's really pretty, Ive's younger brother is Mouse the little cutey is white with black splotchs covering part's of his fur i find the black splotch on his head to look like a mask so me, Iggy and gasman call him mighty mouse sometimes, there's nothin really special about them except they have very nice (Max: evil) personality's. There still youngin's not even a year old yet that's why i'm real careful with them i love the lil guy's.

------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------------_---------------------------------------------------------_----------------------------

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR SERIOUSLY GONNA BLAME THE LIL GUY'S FANG!" I yelled tightening my sweater around my waist. Fang made a grab for my backpack where my kitten's were sleeping inside unharmed. I quickly put myself in between them and the older more dangerous teen. Fang stopped a foot away, I could feel the angry aura surrounding his body even more.

"Move Az, they nearly got you killed" Fang growled, i grabbed the backpack and held it firmly but gently to my chest while turning my back to Fang and the rest of the flock. "I can't believe, you went after them those Eraser's could have killed you, but you decided those stupid cat's are worth more then your life" He lectured. I could feel a few tears dribble down my cheek's.

"They are, i love them more then anything" I yelled shaking my head and running towards the ledge of the building. I jumped off the building and let myself free fall a few feet before spreading my wings and flying away. The others had lost me by the time they jumped off the building to follow me. "What a jerk" I groaned landing in an alley way. I took my sweater off of my waist and pulled it on hiding my wings so i looked pretty human. I could hear the meow's of protest as i pulled one of the kitten's out of the bag while continuing walking forward. "Relax Mouse i won't let that Dracula wanna be hurt you two" I joked Mouse yawned before digging his head into my red hair, I smiled at the kitten. "You guy's are the only one's I can really talk to... about everything" I said as we walked out onto the sidewalk, i looked around and spotted a small cafe not to far away. "Oh sweet" I giggled gently putting Ive's back into the bag and pulling it onto my shoulder before walking towards the restaurant once inside, i could smell the food and quickly ordered after finding an empty table. I heard the door open. "Hm curiosity killed the cat's" I mumbled turning around to see who had come in, Ive's and Mouse let out a few sounds of protest at my statement. "Satisfaction brought them back" I joked the two kitten's became quite after that and I looked over the teen boy's who had walked in. "Hello oh king of fire" I mocked as my eye's locked on the bright red and blonde streaked hair of the more muscular teen that reminded me of a flame. After a few seconds of looking over that teen, i looked at the other boy he had purple hair which made me giggle it was a funny color and with his smile it made him look like a psycho. "Gotta love rebel's" I joked Ive's mewed in agreement. The boy's must have noticed someone staring at them because now they were walking over to me. I let out a small yelp and turned back around trying to look as casual as i could. Yeah not working to well. The purple haired teen jumped clear over the table and landed next to me while the red head sat across from me, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Now i know we're good looking but seriously honey do you have to make it so obvious" The purple headed boy joked. My face went blood red.

"Heh sorry couldn't help it" I smiled. The two teen's sat with me the whole time and I figured out that the boy with purple hair was named Shiv and the grumpy teen was named Hot streak. We were all having a good time we even got Hot streak to smile, until they showed up. I let out a yelp as Iggy was suddenly standing next to me with Gazzy next to him. "O-oh h-hi Iggy, Gazzy" I stuttered while waving my hand nervously. Iggy sighed and i knew i was in deep trouble. "Crap" I groaned standing up and saying goodbye to Shiv and Hot Streak Iggy grabbed my hand before dragging me out side and into the alleyway next to the building. In a minute we were flying off to where the rest of the flock was, where Max and Fang were.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Please I'm sorry I'll never do it again" I begged as Fang stood ready to take off with Ive's and Mouse as they cried out inside the back pack. "Please" I cried Max grabbed my arm, as Fang took off. I fell to my knee's sobbing. They didn't understand, they didn't know how much the kitten's meant to me they made me feel important they made me more willing to protect everything i loved and now because the flock thought they were holding me down. They were separating us. So I screamed, I screamed so loud the building began to shake and the others had to cover there ear's but they still heard me, the wind began to pick up and storm clouds gathered above the city of Dakota._

_"Az stop" Max yelled. I refused and only screamed louder, until I felt arm's wrap around me._

_"Iggy?" I questioned as the blind boy pulled me into a hug, my screaming stopped. "I want them back" I told him._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keep up Az" Fang ordered I glared at him and he looked away. We were all walking down the sidewalk looking for a place to eat our wings were hidden and while the rest of the group was walking in a group i made sure to travel behind away's. Every once in awhile one of them would glance back at me. I looked down one of the alleyway's we were passing watched as a familiar purple haired boy ran past the end of it. I noticed the group wasn't looking so i took the chance and ran after the boy. When i finally caught up to him he was talking to the red head.

"Took you long enough Cookie" Shiv joked when I arrived I smiled at him before being pulled into a hug. Hot streak smiled and waved slightly. "So where's 'the brat's'" Shiv asked walking a circle around me. I felt some tear's forming.

"There gone Shiv" I mumbled. He gave me a sad smile before it turned into a happy one, as if he suddenly got an idea.

"Come with us there's something i know will cheer you up" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards an abandoned juvenile detention center. Hot streak rolled his eye's but followed anyways. Once inside Shiv made me wait in one of the room's i looked around and noticed there was a couch, a pool table, a ping pong table, hell there was a soda machine and a few cabinet's probably filled with food, junk food. Shiv soon walked out with a basket in his hand's, he was looking inside when he stopped infront of me. "Look in here" Shiv giggled i did and nearly screamed with joy as Ive's and Mouse jumped into my arm's purring like miniature motor's I cuddled them while cooing 'I love you's' and 'I'll never let you guy's go again'. Shiv smiled. "Hey don't I get a hug, I found them you know" Shiv whined, I smiled before giving him a hug, he whispered something into my ear. I nodded and let him hold the kitten's while I tackled Hot Streak.

"H-HEY WHAT THE HELL" Hot Streak yelled as we hit the floor with my arm's around his waist. "L-LET GO" He stuttered lightly pushing at my arm's. I giggled.

"Thank you, ya know your not to bad Hot shot" I joked.

"It's Hot _Streak_, now let go damit" His face was starting to turn red as he blushed.

"Who the hell is this?!" Someone yelled.


End file.
